The Fallen are the Victorious
by Fullmoon night
Summary: One night when walking home, Alex is bitten by a strange creature. The next night, during the full moon, she undergoes a mysterious transformation. When Riza finds her, what will she think about her?
1. Changing Me

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

I'm not like other people. I may look like them, but I'm not the same.

It all started 4 months ago.

I was walking home in Central on a Friday night, and it was getting late, so I took a shortcut through an alleyway. I saw something move behind a trash can out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to go look, and something jumped on me! It bite me hard on the shoulder, so hard it started bleeding. I punched it in the stomach, but it didn't seem fazed at all. I clawed at its eyes, and it let out a long, ghostly howl, and jumped off me and out of the alleyway. I started running. It seemed to me as if a running for hours upon hours. When I finally reached my house, I let my self in and called for my mother. "Mom!" I yelled, "Mom!" "Alex? What's wrong?" she asked. "Something bit me!" I cried. "Shush, it's okay honey." She gently removed my hand from my shoulder and inspected the bite. "I think we need to take you to the doctor." She said. We walked out the front door and onto the street, going to the doctor's place.

My mom rapped on the door. "Doctor, are you there?" she called franticly. The door opened and a sleepy looking woman came out. She yawned. "What's the problem?" The doctor asked. "My daughter was bitten by something, badly." My mom replied. "I'll take a look." Said The doctor

"I don't think what bite her had rabies," the doctor told my mother, "but we do need to apply antibiotics to it so that it doesn't get infected." "Oh thank goodness," My mother sighed. We had been at the doctor's all night. The doctor had bandaged the bite and applied antibiotics to it, so she said we could go home. When we got home, I went to sleep. But that night, everything changed.

I saw the setting sun through my window, which I had opened to let in the breeze. I saw the full moon rise. Just then, I started to feel queasy. I felt something on my back. My mouth felt something. When I looked in the Mirror, I didn't see my reflection.

I saw a wolf.

Like it? Hate it?

Please review!


	2. Human by day, Werewolf by night

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

I couldn't believe eyes. Instead of my reflection, I saw a wolf. What could this be? My head started spinning. My body was on all four legs. I jumped out the window, which I had opened earlier. My legs took me through the dark streets of Central. When I stopped in an alleyway I let out a ghostly howl.

But I wasn't the only one who heard it.

In a small house in central city, a small black and white dog was awoken by the howl. He started barking. His owner was awoken with his barking. Riza Hawkeye walked out of her bedroom door. "What's wrong Black Hayate?" she asked. He just barked in response. She sighed and went back to bed.

As the Sun rose that morning, my body turned back into human form. I lied in an alleyway, not far from the house the dog who heard me lived in. I was so cold. I shivered all over…

Riza left the house at the same time she always did, and walked down the street to work. But when she passed the alleyway near her house, something caught her eye. When she walked into the alleyway, she saw a girl lying there. "Are you all right?" Riza asked. The girl sat up a little bit, swayed, and vomited, all over Riza.

Riza sighed. She was in the shower, washing off all the vomit, the girl's, and her vomit she had throw up after she watched the girl vomit. She had called in sick, she was after all that vomiting, and the girl was on the couch. After she finished showering, she dressed and went out to the living room. "Hi," she said to the girl. The girl's head shot up. "H-h-hello" the girl said shakily. "What were you doing in that alleyway?" Riza asked gently. "I'm not really sure." The girl replied. "Well, I better get you some clean clothes." Riza said sighing

That woman was very nice to me. But I couldn't bring myself to tell her what had happened last night. She came back. "Why don't use shower and wash all that stuff off." she said. "Okay." I replied. As I was in the shower I started thinking. 'What happened to me?' 'How did it happen?' 'Why did it happen?' Then, my thoughts turned to my bite. 'That must be the reason for all this.' I thought. 'But if I turned into a wolf, and I got bitten does that make me a…….. Werewolf?' My heart sunk. There wasn't any way I could cure myself. What was I to do? I looked at my nails. They were blood red. My eyebrows were bushy. Not that anyone would notice, lots of girls paint there nails, and nobody really pays any attention to a girl's eyebrows but… I didn't know what to do. There was no way out of it. If I didn't tell anyone, somebody would kill me for keeping it a secret. If I told somebody, I would be shipped off the a research lab. I was NOT going to a research lab. I guess I have to keep it a secret. I sighed and got out of the shower. I put on the clothes and walked out to where the lady was. "I hope you're feeling better." She said. "I'm fine." I replied. "My name is Riza Hawkeye." "I'm Alex." "Nice to meet you, Alex." "Nice to meet you, Riza."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Riza asked. "I'll be fine." I replied.

I walked on the hills just outside of Central.

'This is gonna be a long, werewolf life' I thought.

Human by day

Werewolf by night!

Hmmm, I wonder what Alex will face next

Review please!


	3. Automail meets Claw!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

That night, it happened again. I felt the fur on my back and the fangs in my mouth. I loped through the hills, searching for something to eat. After a few minutes, I came upon a dead squirrel. I snapped it up and ate it. I wandered back into the city. As dawn approached, I happened upon a lady, but she screamed and ran away. Sadly I slunk back to the hills.

"Come on brother, if you keep up that pace you'll be late for your meeting with the Colonel." Said a large suit of armor to a short boy with a red cloak. "Why do I have to see Mustang!" He complained. They entered Central headquarters. When they reached a door, The short boy flung open the door. "You should learn to knock, Fullmetal." Said a man with black hair. "Just tell me about this mission you have for me." Said Fullmetal grumpily. "Well, this morning a woman reported seeing a wolf, 5ft tall, and 10 ft long. I want you to check out this "Wolf"." "Fine." Said Fullmetal. "This woman reported seeing the wolf in an alleyway, and then heading for the hills." "Thanks," said Fullmetal grumpily. He walked out the door. "Well, what mission do we have this time Ed?" asked the Suit of Armor. "We have to find a wolf, Al." "Why do we have to find a wolf?" "The lady who spotted it said it was 5ft tall and 10ft long."

I sat in the hills, soaking up the sun. That lady probably told someone about me. But who? And is there any danger because of it? Well, I don't really care. I have better things to worry about.

That night, Ed and Al creped through the darkness toward the hills where the so called "Wolf" was suppose to be. When the reached the hills, Al whispered "Do you see anything, brother?" "Not yet," replied Ed. They then saw something move in the darkness. Ed turned his automail arm into a blade. "Come out right now!" he screamed. "Who are _you_?" asked a growling voice. "I'm the one sent here to deal with you!" "Why? Because I scared a puny lady?" "Shut UP!" Ed yelled. He ran toward the wolf. It roared. Ed sliced its left foreleg. It struck Ed across the face with its claw. All of a sudden, they felt rain drops coming down. It started pouring down on them and it started fogging up. "Where are you?" screamed Ed. "It's gone, brother." Said Al.

I rubbed the wound on my left arm. Curse that kid. He doesn't know what he's dealing with. I'll get him next time.

I've fallen so low since I got bitten. I've had to strike someone across the face. I wish this had never happened to me. But I can't change anything.

I curled up in a ball as a watched the sun rise. I hope I don't have to hurt anyone else. But I can't deny that I probably will have to.

Alex meets Ed! Hmm I wonder what will happen next O.O What will Alex do next?

Review please TT


	4. Onto the case

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Rishan: Thank you so much for your review! I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer.

"Brother hold still! It's just gonna hurt more if you squirm around." Said Al. "I can't help! I can't believe that thing!" Screamed Ed. "Well, you hit it first." Said Al. "I don't care," fumed Ed.

I can't believe this. Everyone I see turns away from me because I look different. It makes me wanna cry. I'll get back at them all one day. I don't want to be regarded this way.

When I was walking, this man hit me across the face. He said "Get away from me, you filth!" I'll get back at him for this!

When I turned into a werewolf that night, I sniffed out the place where the man lived. He was outside taking out the trash. I growled. He turned around. "What the…." I attacked him before he could finish. I ripped him apart, piece by piece. I couldn't stand it any more. All my life, everybody had hated me because I was different. My father died and I acted and thought differently than them. I hated these people. How I love people who would never give me a chance? As I tore this man down to the bone, I ate his flesh. I howled. A long, ghostly howl.

That morning, the police found him. They had the whole area roped off. The in vestigations department from the military was looking into it. One Lt. Colonel from the department was waiting for a report from the autopsy that had been done on the man's body. The man was on the phone. "I'm telling you Roy, she just gets cuter everyday!" said the Man. "Maes would you talk about something serious for once!" screamed Roy on the other side of the phone. "But she's just so cute… oh there's the phone call I've been waiting for! Bye now! And get yourself a good wife!" Roy slammed down the phone. "Lt. Colonel Hughes here." "We got the report from the autopsy, sir. It seemed the man suffered from bite wounds." "Who is he?" asked Hughes. "Michael Funerigoni, sir." "Thank you." Hughes went to the files and looked up Michael Funerigoni.:

Name: Michael Funerigoni Gender: Male Race: Caucasian Age: 38

Hughes frowned. It said in the profile he was racist. 'Well, that probably why he got attacked.' Hughes thought.

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring! _Cried the phone in Roy Mustang's office. "Mustang here." He answered. "Good morning, Colonel." "Fuhrer Bradley sir!" "Calm down, Mustang, I just have a mission for Fullmetal." "Okay sir." "It's the case on that murder. I want Fullmetal to investigate it and see if he can find the murder." Said Fuhrer Bradley. "Right away, sir!" Replied Mustang.

"I still don't get why I have to do this." Grumbled Ed. He was at the scene of the crime, checking for clues of who the murderer was. "Hey brother, look over here!" Al exclaimed. He pointed to some dried bloody prints. Ed knelt down and examined the prints. "They look like… paw prints?" Ed said. "Was it the wolf?" asked Al. "We're gonna find out!"

I'm getting use to this being a werewolf thing. I'm hanging out on a rail today. But what is that I see? A man being chased by military personnel?

"Get him!" yelled the commander. They were chasing Scar. Scar ran toward an alley.

I saw the man run away. He must of done something really bad to be chased like that. Maybe I should help him out. I did something really bad to.

As they cornered him, I pulled him into the alleyway and into another one. I panted slightly. "Why did you help me?" "The military were chasing you, that's why." I replied. "You shouldn't have, I've killed many state alchemists, you shouldn't associate with me." He said. "I'm already in trouble with the military, even though they don't know it's me yet." I replied. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I killed a man, and ate his flesh." He stared at me. "Are you a cannibal?" he asked. "No," I replied, "I'm a werewolf."

Love it? Hate it? More soon!


	5. Deep Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Rishan: They stay away from Alex because she looks different. Her nails are red, her eyebrows are bushy, she's very dirty, and her face is kinda like a snout. And she is just a werewolf at night.

He stared at me. "A werewolf?" he said, bewildered. "Yep," I replied, "I'm a werewolf." I led him through the alleyway. "What time is it?" I asked him. "5 o'clock." He replied. "Oh goodie, just a few more hours till sunset." I exclaimed. At sunset, I turned into a wolf again. I trotted around a little. Then, my sensitive nose picked up a scent. A very familiar scent. I growled. That kid.

Ed trudged toward the hills where he had last seen last seen the wolf. He spotted it. "You killed someone, and you're going down!" It turned to him. It roared. Ed clapped his hands together and slapped them against the ground. An earthen cage surrounded the wolf. It studied its surroundings for a second and the broke the cage like it was made of toothpicks. Ed ran at it. It dodged easily. He transmuted his automail arm into a blade. He slashed the wolf on the thigh. It slashed him across the arm. He slashed it across the face.

He slashed me across the face! I GROWLED. You could hear that growl say "You made it personal this time buddy." I roared. But, then I stopped. I could see a faint, very faint hint of color across the horizon. I changed strategy. I backed up a little, the turned tail and ran.

"COME BACK HERE!" screamed Ed and the wolf ran away. He began to chase it. But before long, it had lost him. "Curse that thing," he growled.

I felt the sun on my back. I was trudging through the hills. I couldn't stay there. I walked… and walked… until I found a sign. It was a sign of a small town. I walked into the town. I spotted a small stream, and took a sip of water from it. Soon, I spotted someone. I slid behind a tree. It was a blond girl with blue eyes.

Ed sighed. The wolf had gotten him across his automail. Winry was gonna kill him. He got off the train with Al. "Winry is gonna kill me," Ed complained. "Don't worry brother, I'm sure she won't be too mad."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BROKE YOUR AUTOMAIL!" Winry screamed at Ed. He showed her his automail. She clicked her tongue. "I have to make a new one." She said. "How long will it take?" Al asked. "About three days," Winry replied. "Okay," Ed replied.

I was sitting in a tree, when the kid walked by. His little brother waved at me in the tree. "Hello!" he called. "Hi," I replied. "I haven't seen you here before," he said, "Are you new around here?" "Yes," I replied, "just arrived today." "I'm Al," He said. "I'm Alex, nice to meet you." I replied. "Bye, nice meeting you." He said, waving. I waved back. He ran to catch up with his brother. I guess humans aren't so bad after all.

"What's wrong, brother?" Al asked his seemingly troubled brother. "I just feel like… like I've seen that girl somewhere before. "Well you have met a lot of people brother." "I guess, Al."

It's the same in this town too. People give me strange looks and turn away from me. But I met one person who liked me. It was that girl I saw by the stream. She took me to her house and gave me something to eat. The feeling of warm food felt so different from raw meat. I heard the door slam open and I turned my head away. Winry briefly that she found me all alone to them. AL recognized me at once, so I made sure he couldn't see the scar on my arm. That night I left the house before sunset, and I smelt Ed but I didn't care, if he found out my secret I would have something coming that he wouldn't see coming.

Ed had seen the girl suspiciously leaving the house, so he followed her. He was very surprised when she took a turn into the woods. When he caught up she was standing in the brush, and as the sun went down, he saw her transform, of which she was fully aware. Ed gasped. SHE was the wolf. She turned to him. "You killed that man!" he screamed. "That man deserved it!" Alex cried back in a growling voice. "No one deserves anything like that!" Ed screamed. "How would you know?" Alex shot at him, "You don't know what it feels like to be shunned because you're different!" Ed stepped back in disbelief. Alex continued on. "That man hated me because of my looks, so he deserved to die!" she put a lot of power on the last 3 words. "Well you won't run free any more you monster!" Ed screamed. "If you say that," Alex whispered, "then you deserve to die too!" she roared. "PREPARE TO DIE!" she screamed and ran at him.

Love it? Hate it?

A declaration of hate?

Will Ed survive?

Dun dun dun duh!


	6. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Ed barely dodged the werewolf's angry charge. He ran at her and slashed her leg. She roared. "You're a monster!" Ed screamed. Alex charged. She connected, and sank her teeth into his flesh arm. Ed screamed. He hit her across the head. They continued that way until a faint streak of color flashed across the sky.

I panted and saw the sunrise start. As the sun rose, I felt my body mold back into my human form.

As Ed saw Alex turn back into a human, his anger leaked away. "Why did you kill that man?" Ed asked her. "You'll understand someday," she replied. "I have to take you back to Central HQ," Ed said. "NO!" Alex screamed.

I screamed that word. "I don't want to be put in a research lab!" I yelled. I turned and ran. My legs were burning. I could hear Ed running after me. "Come back!" he yelled. I saw something move. A fox streaked out. I kept running. I heard a weird sound, and then someone spoke. "Stop!" It wasn't Ed's voice. It was a different voice. I turned around. There was a person-I wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl- with long, green hair. He/She had a strange red make on his leg. "What do you want!" I screeched. "I've been watching you since you arrived in this town." He said. "So?" I asked. "So," he replied, "Would you like to come with me instead of being here where people don't want you? You'd be very useful to us." I pondered the thought. I sniffed the air. He didn't smell like a human. But should I go with him? No, I shouldn't. I started to slowly back away. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to pass." I said. Then I turned and ran.

That night, I roamed around and looked for something to eat. I came across a man walking on the road. I just calmly passed him. But then, he took a second look at me. He drew something weird on the ground and put his hands on it. A cage formed around me. I knocked it away with one swipe of my paw. He took out a knife and slashed me across the leg. As it was sliced open, I growled. I bite his neck. I felt the heart beat die. I ate him. I sniffed the air. It smelled like a human, only with the scent of death. I saw a black figure approach me.

"Hello, werewolf," the figure said. It stepped out of the shadows. It was a woman. She was dressed in black. She was a witch.

"Come with me, werewolf, and I will help you," she said. I growled. "I'm here to help you," she said. I looked at her. She didn't look evil. More like someone who had been rejected. I nodded my head. She led me to a cave in the side of a mountain. "I will start," she stated, "by explaining to you exactly what you are." I was confused. I already knew I was a werewolf. "You misunderstand me, werewolf," she said. "What you are is more than skin deep."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it? hate it? I'm running out of ideas! Help me out! I don't want writer's block!


	7. Will, Zira, Irya, and Fiona

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

---------------------------------------------------------

"A long time ago," the witch started, "There was a man." "And?" I asked. "He was cursed," She said, "and he became a werewolf like you." "How does this connect to me?" I asked. "He was the one who bit you." "Oh," I said. "But he was not only turned into a werewolf," she stated, "the curse that was placed upon him filled him with anger and hate. Anger and hate that he passed onto you." "But how does this affect me?" I asked. "If these cursed emotions are not contained, they will destroy you from the inside out." "But what do I have to do?" I asked, almost crying. "There is no way you can cease being a werewolf," she said, "so you must become a free werewolf." "How?" I cried. "You must free yourself from the anger and hate that Will-the man who bit you- passed onto you." "How must I rid myself of it?" I inquired. "It will not be easy," she said, "you must see with eyes unclouded past the shadow of hate and see the good in people, you must save Will from himself, and you must face the one who cursed Will and doomed you both." "Who cursed him?" I asked, "Zira, a witch like myself." "Who are you?" I asked her. "My name is Irya, and I want to help you."

"Irya, where can I find Will and Zira?" "That is not an easy question. Will you will probably find far to the west, you will be able to sniff him out, but Zira could be anywhere." "Well," I said standing up, "We better get going." Iyra stood up. "You're right." She gathered some things from her cave. "My magic will be able to protect us from Zira's minions… but if Zira herself shows up, we're in trouble."

"You can ride on my back until sunrise Irya," I suggested. "Thanks," she replied. She hopped on my back. I jumped onto the path leading down the mountain. Suddenly, I smelled that same inhuman smell that that person smelled like. He was standing on the path. "Irya, get him!" I yelped. She blasted a burst of fire at him. It didn't seem to affect him, but his distraction was all I needed.

I jumped off the side and jumped on the rocks. Sliding down the rocks, we got to the bottom in no time. "West, werewolf," Irya said. "My name is Alex," I told her. She smiled.

At sunrise, we started walking because I turned back into human form.

"Alex, I think we should stop at that town a few miles west of here," Irya suggested. "But … Eyes unclouded?" She nodded.

At 6:00 that morning we stopped in the town. We visited a café to eat breakfast. I ordered pancakes with sausages and Irya ordered bacon and eggs. After we finished eating we ordered a croissant to go.

As we walked through the small town, many people cast sideways glances at us.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A little girl, about 5 years old, ran down the street, trying to get away from the men who were chasing her. She ran down an alleyway. A concrete wall blocked the rest of the alleyway. The men were gaining on her. Suddenly, one man fell down. Someone had hit him from behind! "Get away from us freak!" the rest of the men cried. "You are the freaks to be chasing a poor little girl!" the person cried. It sounded like girl. She ran at the men and raised her hand and slashed one of the men with it. The men screamed and ran away from the alleyway. "Are you ok?" she asked the little girl. "Your face!" the girl exclaimed. "What about it?" she asked. "It looks all… messed up." She laughed. "You won't let that shadow your opinion of me, will you?" she asked. "Oh no! Thank you very much so saving me." "Why were they casing you anyway?" the strange girl asked. "My mother was a prostitute," she said. "I'm so sorry," the other one said. "Will you let that shadow your opinion of me, will you?" her savior laughed. "Of course not!"

----------------------------------------------------

The little girl's name turned out to be Fiona. We took her with us because I couldn't bear to see Fiona cut down because of her mother. We gave her part of our croissant. "Fiona, have you seen anybody that looks kind of like me?" I asked. "I saw a man that had a funny face like yours," she replied. "Do you know where he went?" I asked. "He got on the train that was going to Kialen, a town west of here," Fiona replied. I stopped suddenly. "What is it Alex?" Irya asked. I grabbed their wrists and ran into an alley. "What is it?" Fiona asked. "It's Ed…" I stated. "Who's Ed?" They both asked. "A state alchemist sent to capture me!" They gasped. "Why does the military want to capture you?" Fiona asked, almost crying. "Because I'm a werewolf," Fiona gasped. "Come on, we have to get out of here," I said hurriedly, running toward the outskirts. As the sun set, I changed into wolf form. "Get on!" they climbed on. As I began my sprint, I saw a flash of red behind me.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Duh duh duh! Dun dun dun duh!

A clifhanger!

I'm not updating until I get more reviews XD

And when I say more I mean a lot more!


	8. Into the Cayonlands

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Rotiart: I'm so glad you think my story is good! But you guys need to help me . I need more ideas. So review review review! And I will be able to update more often.

It's been a long time since I've updated this story.

-----------------------------------------------------

I ran with Fiona and Irya until the sun rose in the sky the next morning. "Fiona," I asked, "do you know the way to Kialen?" "I do," Fiona replied, "But the shortest way is very dangerous." I shrugged. "How dangerous could it be?" I laughed. "The path goes through the canyon lands." She grimly replied. Irya's smile turned into a look of dismay. "The canyon lands? That's crazy! The most dangerous creatures in the world live there!" she exclaimed. "I said it was dangerous…" Fiona murmured. "Doesn't matter!" I exclaimed, "It's the shortest way so that's the way we're going!"

-------------------------------------------------  
"It's ginormus …" I gasped when I saw the canyon lands. "Told you so…" Fiona mumbled. "Come on troops! Let's get through this place so we can find Will!" I barked. "Let's try following the river in the gorge." Irya suggested. "Good idea." Fiona answered. "Hey Irya?" I asked. "Yea?" she answered. "Do you think you can like, fly or something?" "WHAT?!" she screamed. "Well I thought it would be easier if we could you some of your magic to help us navigate the canyonlands." I said shyly. "Absolutely not. I've had enough mishaps with my magic before." "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Fiona and I begged. "Fine," Irya said. She summoned a broom. "Get on," she motioned. We happily jumped on. Irya steered us through the air over the river. "It's a great view up here!" Fiona gasped, "Why don't you fly more often?" Irya shrugged, "I just don't want to get spotted." "Hey Fiona," I asked. "Yea?" she responded. "You're pretty mature for a 5 year old." I said. Fiona blushed. "I always thought I was the reincarnation of some great sorceress, but I was just pretending." Irya smiled. "I think we can fix that." She said slyly. "Huh?" I said dumbfounded. "I think I could train you in some kind of magic, so that you could protect yourself." Irya explained. Fiona's eyes lit up, "Really?" she asked excitedly. "Really," Irya replied.

---------------------------------------------

"Now, Fiona, you have to concentrate," Irya said. "Right!" Fiona replied. I watched as Irya taught Fiona the basics of magic. I sighed. "What's wrong, Alex?" Irya asked. "I don't know, I just have this weird feeling." I replied. "Is it Ed?" she asked. "No, it's not. It's… something else." I replied. Irya just shrugged and turned back to Fiona.

I looked around. It's to quiet. Where are the voices and sounds of all the little nightwalkers and nasty creatures that tread this desert? Suddenly, something moved, just outside the light of the campfire. My wolf instincts turned on, and I snapped my head up and growled.

"Who's there?" I snarled. A small cry of pain and a snarl was my answer. I smelt him before I saw him. Will jumped in front of me and snapped his jaws. I nearly avoided it. "Will?" I asked. "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "Calm down!" I shouted.

Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

----------------------------------------------

The suspense is killing me!

Will has made his second appearance!

What will become of our little band of outcasts now?

Review please!

I'm thinking about rewriting this story, since I haven't worked on or looked at it for a while.


End file.
